Buffy Season 3 ILLUSIONS episode 50
by biggestbuffyfan1
Summary: Takes place after Wesley has been there for a while, and if Faith hadn’t turned evil until a few episodes later. THis story focuses mainly on Buffy, Angel, and Faith. I really love BTVS so I hope i did justice to the show. oh and comments are encouraged.


ILLUSIONS- Buffy Season 3 episode #50 

(Takes place after Wesley has been there for a while, and if Faith hadn't turned evil until a few episodes later)

Buffy and Angel calmly walk down a city street after patrolling, on the way to Buffy's house. Buffy is sipping a coffee (complements of Espresso Pump).

Buffy: Hey, thanks for taking me out for a coffee. You know it's good to wind down like this after a night of slayage.

Angel (smiles gently): No problem.

Buffy winces. She grabs her neck and stretches it to the side.

Angel: what is it?

Buffy: Oh nothing. I must have sprained my neck when the vamp threw me into the gravestone and slammed my head into the ground. But no biggie, I got him in the end.

Angel goes behind her and starts to massage her neck. Then she turns around and kisses him deeply. Then she pulls away, frustrated with herself.

Buffy: We shouldn't do this.

They lean in closer again.

Angel: You're right; we're just…making it harder.

But it's like they're being pulled in by some invisible force of attraction. They give in and kiss again. Suddenly, two demons with horns down their heads and rough scaly brown skin, similar to that of iguanas, come out of the trees carrying a heavy trunk. Angel and Buffy stop.

1st demon: sorry to ruin this truly touching moment.

He pulls out a dagger and throws it at Buffy. She catches it and lunges toward him. Angel goes toward the other demon. The 1st demon tries to punch her but she blocks it and kicks him in the side. He scrambles up and claws her in the arm. She ducks to avoid another swipe of his claws and punches him. Then she stabs him with the dagger just as he grabs her neck. She looks into his pale yellow eyes and drops to her knees as memories flash by in her head like a movie.

A sort of translucent wisp of moving pictures seeps out of her eyes and flows into the eyes of the demon. She shuts her eyes but that doesn't stop it. She gasps. Angel snaps the 2nd demon's head to the side, killing it. The demon lets go of her neck and for a few seconds, he turns into Angel. The demon in Angel's form holds out his hand, looking painfully helpless. Buffy watches in horror. It's as if it's happening all over again – when she had to kill him.

Angel (at the same time as the fake Angel): Buffy.

The demon turns back into its self and falls over onto the ground.

CREDITS ROLL

Cut to the library. The Scooby gang, including Buffy, sits at the table as Giles walks around. The trunk that the demons carried the other night is placed on the middle of the table. It's silent for a while. Then Xander reaches for the latch on the box.

Giles: No, don't open it!

Xander pulls back.

Giles: We don't know what's in there. It could be dangerous.

Xander: Okay, Xander gets it. Don't put hand in jar of cookies.

Giles takes off his glasses and polishes them with a handkerchief then puts them back on.

Giles: So, let me get this straight Buffy. You, experienced a sort of, uh, extraction of your memories when this demon grabbed you?

Buffy: It-it's kind of hard to explain, but it was just like my eyes were…a movie projector. He could see into my mind, everything about my past.

Giles: And then he turned into Angel?

Buffy nods.

Giles: hmm…extraordinary. A demon like this is very rare.

Xander: Yes, it's all very fascinating, but what happens now?

Giles: The usual – research. But it shouldn't take too long, I know I've heard of this demon somewhere.

Cordelia: Well, then if you don't mind I'd like to scoot. Books aren't really

my thing. The whole reading aspect kinda turns me off.

Xander: Yeah, and I'm sure you have more important things to do. Like your nails and your hair.

Cordelia: No, actually all that is perfect.

She leaves the library.

Xander mimics Cordelia and folds his arms.

Willow: I'm up for it. Since books are my big thing, and magic, and…okay maybe that's all.

Oz: Actually I gotta go. The band's got a gig and I can't be late for setup. See you Will.

He kisses Willow then leaves.

Giles: Uh, buffy. Where is Faith?

Buffy: Patrolling. It's her turn tonight.

Giles: Maybe you should aid her just in case there are more of these things out there.

Buffy: She's a big girl. She can take care of herself.

Giles gives her a look.

Buffy: All right, I'm on it.

Cut to the graveyard. It's a misty night. Faith sits on a gravestone, looking rather bored. She plays with two stakes in her hands. A vamp claws its way out of the ground behind her, quietly. The mist swirls around him as he stands up and shakes the dirt from himself. Faith appears oblivious to him. He turns around, licking his lips and baring his teeth. He slowly moves toward Faith.

Faith: You're gonna have to try harder than that.

She spins the stakes in her hands, still sitting with her back to the vamp, and stabs him in the gut. He crumbles to dust.

Faith: I think I like this job.

A horned scaly demon comes up behind her and puts a chain over head. She gasps and tries to pull at the chain but he pulls it tighter.

More demons appear from the mist.

Demon strangling Faith (whispers into her ear): Don't struggle.

Cut to library. Piles of books are on the table, blocking Willow and Xander from sight. Xander separates the piles and his head is now visible between them.

Xander(to Giles): I thought you said we were just doing a bit of light reading?

Giles is pacing the room. He himself is flipping through a book and ignores Xander.

Giles (to Willow): Have you found anything yet?

Willow: Not really. Just a bunch of stuff on a snake-like creature that feeds on human brains to keep itself alive.

Xander: Now, I'm sure that would make for a great bedtime reading.

Giles stops reading.

Giles: It feels like there's something missing here.

Xander: I believe that's Wesley's job to state the obvious.

Giles: Ah, Wesley.

He shrugs.

Giles: Oh well.

Cut to outside a restaurant. Wesley and Cordelia walk to his car.

Wesley: Well that was lovely I must say. But I'm afraid you've kept me long enough. I really should be getting back to the library.

He opens the car door for her and goes around to the other side.

Cordelia (dreamily to herself): that accent and his hair… and his geeky elegance.

Wesley gets inside the car.

Cordelia: You know I really enjoyed myself tonight. Finally we could be somewhere other than that stuffy library…alone.

Wesley looks awkward. He adjusts his glasses.

Wesley: yes…alone.

She leans in.

Wesley: We should really be getting back…I'm probably needed.

He leans back away from her. She leans in closer and he freezes up. She kisses him on the cheek.

Cut to near the outside of the woods. Buffy walks by the trees to the graveyard. She feels the cool night air and pulls the collar on her jacket up higher.

Buffy: Faith?

She arrives at the graveyard and looks around. It appears empty. Then Faith walks out from behind a mausoleum. Buffy jumps and clutches her chest.

Faith: Hey, what's up B? Didn't know you'd be joining me.

Buffy: Not a good idea to creep up on people in a spooky graveyard at night.

Faith: Sorry, didn't know slayers were afraid of spooky graveyards.

Buffy: I'm not. Anyway, I came to check on you. There're scaly mind-sucking demons wandering around. Plus I thought you might want the company.

Faith: Mind-sucking demons?

Buffy: Yeah, they attacked Angel and me last night. They were transporting a chest. But it's hands-off the box until we know what we're up against.

Faith: You have the chest?

Buffy: Yeah, it's at the library all safe and sound.

Faith: Well let's go. I wanna have look-see.

Buffy: It's kind of late. Giles and them have probably gone home.

There is an angry glint for a moment in Faith's eyes then it dissipates. Buffy doesn't notice.

Faith: yeah…

Cut to Library. Willow and Xander are getting up to leave. Willow slings her backpack over her shoulder.

Willow: Eventually we'll find something. We'll just have to try again in the morning. I mean your books have never failed us before.

Giles: Yes, I suppose.

Then Giles sees a book at the top of a shelf partly sticking out.

Giles: Wait a moment.

He reaches up and grabs it from the shelf. He dusts off the cover and reads the title.

Giles: "Praestigiae Artificium Vol.1"

Xander: Keep in mind that the first language of everyone in this room is English.

Giles: I was getting there. Uh, it means the art of deception or illusion in Latin. Hmm.It seems someone had just returned it, clumsily if I may add, to the shelf.

Willow: Oh, sorry. That was me. (Half to herself) I should've known. I mean I took that book out a couple of weeks ago, you know for wiccan studying. Not that I'd be doing any deception or anything. I was just interested in the topic.

Giles looks disapproving but then brushes it off.

Giles: Well it's a good thing you did, otherwise I might not have noticed it.

Willow looks proud of herself.

Xander: So do you remember anything that could be of use?

Willow looks guilty again.

Willow: No. I sort of scanned through it quickly, cause I was bogged down with schoolwork so Praestigiae Artificium wasn't my top priority –

Giles: Here it is. "Belua Reddere – a particularly dangerous creature which extracts the memories and past thoughts of victims to cast imitations of these and disorient the victim, before…

Xander: before what?

Giles:…before biting the victim to release toxins into their bloodstreams and then devouring them whole.

Xander: Wow, that paints a pretty picture in my head.

Willow: So what's the chest for?

Giles: Apparently it contains head of the alpha male. These demons live in groups and hibernate for sixty years then travel to a new nesting ground where a new alpha male is chosen. There is a ritual involved, where they, uh, gather food –

Xander: humanly food.

Giles: - for the next hibernation. In that time, the demon that finds the most food is chosen as the alpha male…and has to devour the head of the last. And if there's no head –

Willow: they get really cranky?

Giles: They will ultimately kill each other in rage and frustration.

Xander: Not the smartest creatures are they?

Suddenly Wesley bursts in the door.

Wesley: Not to worry, I'm here now.

He puts his suitcase on the table.

Wesley: What did I miss?

They all stare at the bright red lipstick mark on his cheek. Wesley blushes.

Wesley: What? What is it? Is there something in my teeth?

Cut to Angel's mansion. Angel has a package of blood in his hand. He takes a straw with his other hand and digs it into the bag. He drinks deeply, feeling the warm blood flowing down his throat. Just then Buffy comes in through the door.

Buffy: Hi, I – oh…

Angel: Uh, just having a snack. Come in.

She sits down on the couch. He hastily puts the blood back behind the counter.

Buffy: Giles found out about the demons, him and his trusty books and smart British ways. And Willow and Xander of course –

At this point Buffy's words are drowned out by Angel's drifting thoughts. Instead he his concentrating on her. Her pretty face, her lips and eyes…and neck, seems to hypnotize him. Her blond hair seems to light up her face and her presence feels almost angelic to him.

Angel's thoughts: She doesn't have to say anything, not a word. Just to be with me brings comfort to my dark, cursed life, like no one else could give.

Buffy –Angel?

Angel: Sorry, I'm a little tired. So, ahem (clears throat), progress. That's good, really good. Like always I'd be glad to help. I'll keep an eye out for –

Buffy surveys his face. He does seem tired. But in fact he always seems weathered, or rather beyond his years in the same body. She watches his beautiful, gentle eyes gazing into hers. The same eyes that made her give in to his strong, sleek body.

Buffy's thoughts: His tough exterior wrapped around a tortured soul…kinda sexy. No, bad Buffy, bad. Damn, why do the bad boys get me every time?

Angel: These demons sound like nothing I've ever heard before though –

Buffy's thoughts (serious): Angel. I could never part with my feelings for you. Don't you see it's killing me everytime I come back to you. Because I still love you. _No don't think about that_.

Buffy gets up.

Buffy: I actually can't stay long. I've got some stuff I have to do, you know, homework and Willow is supposed to help me. She's all Gung Ho about that stuff and she's trying to discipline me. I doubt it will work though; I don't think I have the time or the attention span.

Angel: Okay, well I'll see you around…Buffy.

Buffy: Definitely.

She turns around and Angel looks like he's going to say something but he stops himself. Buffy leaves.

Cut to outside of Sunnydale High, next morning. The sun is shining bright, the students seem cheerful and lazy. Willow, Oz, Xander, and Buffy sit on the grass together, eating their lunch. Oz has his arm around Willow.

Buffy: So Giles thinks we should destroy the big ugly head in front of the demons?

Willow: Yeah, he seems to think that if we destroy it right away the demons will keep attacking us instead of themselves. And there's too many so it'd be easier to let them kill each other.

Buffy: And what if we destroy the head in front of them and they still come after us?

Willow: Oh…

Xander: I'd like to not think about that while I'm eating right now thanks. I get a queasy feeling in my stomach every time I think about being digested alive.

Oz: Ditto.

Willow: What about you? Did you and Faith meet up?

Buffy: Yeah but no encounters with any evil scaly guys.

Willow: That's good.

Cut to an abandoned house. Beneath the house, in the basement, a tunnel has been dug to a cave further up ahead. In the cave Faith is sitting against the wall with her hands chained to it. She is unconscious. There is a dripping sound and water keeps dropping onto her face. _Drip_, she wakes up with a start. She looks around. There is no one in the cave but her. Faith pulls at the chains as hard as she can but it's no use. Then a demon steps through the tunnel.

Demon: Easy now. I don't want my meat spoiled.

A long tongue flickers from his mouth.

Demon: There's someone here to visit you. Guards! Bring in the slayer.

Two huge demons bring 'Buffy' through the tunnel. They shove her forward. Her hands are tied behind her back and her mouth is gagged with a cloth. There is also a bloody gash across her cheek.

Faith: Buffy! Let her go!

One of the demon guards takes her to the opposite side of the room and unties the cloth from her mouth then pushes her to the ground. He chains her leg to the wall. The demons leave the cave.

Faith: Why didn't you fight back?

Buffy is fiddling with the manacle on her ankle.

Buffy: Why didn't you?

Faith: That was different. It's kinda hard to fight when you're knocked out from behind.

Buffy doesn't say anything.

Faith: What's going on? What do these demon punks want with us?

Buffy: I'm guessing to torture then kill us, because that's what demons do.

Faith: Got a plan?

Buffy: No Faith, I don't. I came here to save you as fast as I could and that's all I was thinking about.

Faith: (sarcastically) Well that was smart. I mean I apreccia –

Buffy: You know, why is that you get to be all bad and care-free and then I have to clean up your mess? Yet, I get nothing and the one time I don't come up with a plan you freak.

Faith: Hey, cool it B. I was just saying –

Buffy: I know, I'm supposed feel sorry for you. Just cause you have no one and you live in that crap apartment.

Faith: Whoa, I did not beg for any sympathy here and what gives you the right to all of a sudden attack me. What's wrong with you? You don't seem yourself.

Buffy: Oh, I'm myself. I feel fine. Just peachy. I'm chained to a wall in…in Dracula's crypt and I'm probably going to die before I even graduate.

Faith: Well you know what, I guess I owe you a big long list of apologies don't I? So here it is. I'm sorry I live by my own rules, and I'm sorry that I'm not uptight and I know how to have to fun, and I'm sorry I don't have a monster for a boyfriend that tortured Giles and killed Ms. Calendar. He probably ruined Giles for life and yet you still have the hots for Angel._ And_, I'm sorry that I don't feel sorry for myself all the time, and I am also sorry for not having a screwed up family where my dad doesn't even care about me. That's right, when was the last time he even called you? What was it you said, oh yeah, two years ago. I bet you feel as alone as ever and it's all your fault.

Buffy's eyes are welled up and but she blinks the tears back so Faith won't notice. Faith notices but stares at her fixedly, clearly fuming. She won't concede to guilt.

Buffy looks away from her.

Buffy: Well it's nice to know what you really think of me.

Cut to close-up of the real Buffy at her locker. She just finishes doing up her lock. Willow comes over.

Willow: hey I'll walk with you.

Buffy: sure.

Willow: so did you study for the English test?

Buffy: test? Oh god, I totally forgot. Being wrapped up in my double life and all.

They walk away and the camera moves in on an empty classroom behind them. Mr. Keranhart, the science teacher, and a student walk into the shot.

Mr. Keranhart: Could you step inside my classroom please, ah…

Shawn: Shawn.

Mr. Keranhart: yes, Shawn, it'll only take a minute.

Camera still on the door, Shawn and the 'teacher' go inside. In the little window on the door we see the teacher morph back into a horned demon.

Shawn: what the – ?

The camera moves down away from the window. There are ripping sounds and Shawn screams but then his voice is muffled.

Cut to the English Classroom. Buffy and Willow arrive and take a seat next to Xander. There are hardly any students present in the room.

Buffy: Hmm. I guess that test must be pretty scary.

Xander (whispering): Hey, guess where Cordelia was last night?

Buffy (confused): at home?

Xander: with Wesley.

Buffy and Willow have 'so what' looks on their faces.

Xander: at a restaurant!. Yeah, I know. The guy's like in his thirties. I mean what does she see in him? And I own the dork thing.

Willow: maybe she just needs to be with someone mature.

Xander: and I'm not mature?

English Teacher: Okay class, because of the many unexplained absences today there will be no test.

Buffy: yes!

English teacher: we'll resume with the test on Wednesday.

All of sudden a piercing scream fills the hallways. Buffy gets up and runs to the hall. Xander and Willow follow her. In the hallway, here is a glimpse of a brown scaly creature going through a door at the end of the hall. People start coming out of the classrooms to see what's going on. Buffy runs to the door. There are stairs leading down into complete darkness. It's the school basement where the boiler room is. She takes a deep breath and descends down the stairs. She puts her hand out along the wall searching for the light switch and her other hand is in front of her face. She can hear heavy breathing in front of her. She yells as claws strike her shoulder and she fights with the creature in the dark. We can only hear growling sounds and punching noises. The light turns on. Xander, Willow, Oz, Giles, and Wesley are standing on the staircase. Buffy is standing over the beat-up carcass of the demon. A blond girl lays on the floor nearby, unconscious, but safe. Snyder pushes his way down the stairs and sees the dead demon.

Snyder: okay, what the heck is going on – don't tell me that's the janitor.

Cut to the basement at the beginning of tunnel in abandoned house. Three demons go thorough the tunnel and come out at the mouth of the cave. They turn to Buffy.

Demon: Let's go slayer. It's time for dinner.

They laugh. One of them unlocks her leg and pulls her forward.

Buffy: Don't…do that.

She spins underneath his arm and roundhouse kicks him. The other demons move in. She jumps up and kicks them both at the same. She undoes the ropes on her wrists. The demons get scared and run for it.

Buffy turns to Faith and smirks.

Buffy: So long, slayer. Have fun.

She disappears through the tunnel.

Faith: BUFFY!

She struggles and pulls at her chains as hard as she can. Her wrists are red and bleeding from the strain.

Faith: Buffy, don't do this! …piece of blond sh-…gee I wonder why I never trust anybody... that little double-crossing – .

Cut to Giles' house. The whole gang is there: Willow, Oz, Xander, Cordelia, Wesley, Angel, Buffy, and of course Giles. Giles is busily making tea for everyone while they're all in the living room sitting on couch and in armchairs.

Giles brings in the tray of tea and sits down himself. He also plops a leather bag of weapons onto the coffee table.

Giles: Well, this is obviously more serious than I thought. So we need everyone to work together. Xander, Oz, Cordelia, Wesley, and Angel, I need you to look for demons that may be roaming around. Starting at the Bronze.

Xander puts his hand up.

Xander: Can I be in a different group?

Cordelia: Yeah, can he be in a different group?

Giles: No. Angel I want you to lead them. Buffy, Willow, and I will be looking for the nest, which is probably underground. And – where is Faith?

Buffy: Don't look at me.

Giles: She is rather hard to keep track of these days, isn't she? Alright then –

Wesley: We should go by her house on the way. Then I suppose it would be sensible to retrace our steps, or rather Buffy's, and check the graveyard near where she was attacked. Perhaps that will lead us to some conclusion.

Everyone is stunned by the fact that Wesley has actually been able to keep up and he has even been of use.

Giles: Yes…uh, that's a very good idea Wesley.

He gestures to the bag of weapons.

Giles: Shall we?

Camera P.O.V. from inside the bag looking up. They all dig into the bag.

Cut to Xander, Oz, Cordelia, Wesley, and Angel walking to the Bronze.

Xander: So how are we going to this?

They come to the door of the Bronze. It appears there is no one outside. They is screaming and yelling from inside, not to mention the sounds of breaking glass, crashing noises, and demon laughing and growling.

Angel: I say we throw a surprise party.

Angel kicks in the door. Inside, it's as bad as it sounded. Tables and chairs are turned over, wounded or dead people on the ground, demons are chasing everybody. One demon throws a guys into a pool table and it cracks in half, the guy moans in pain. Another demon stands on the crouch ready to pounce on a girl. It jumps into the air. Oz shoots it with his crossbow and it dies in midair.

Cordelia: Nice shot.

Oz: Thanks.

Most of the demons stop wreaking havoc and turn to the bunch with looks of wild anger.

Cordelia: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Some demons resume attacking innocent people and the rest charge at Xander, Oz, Cordelia, Wesley, and Angel. Cordelia scream. Angel turns into his vampire form and knocks down a running demon with his one arm. Xander picks up a pool stick from the ground and starts whacking a demon with it. It doesn't do much except break. Xander looks at the sharp end for a moment then stabs the demon with. Wesley attempts to wrestle a demon by jumping on its back. Cordelia hides behind the bar, crouched down.

Cordelia (to self): What did I do to deserve this?

A demon comes over the counter.

Demon: haaaaaahhh!

Cordelia panics and hits it over the head with a wine bottle. Shattered glass and red liquid flow off its head, it staggers backward then falls over.

The Bronze is in chaos.

Cut to Buffy, Willow, and Giles arriving at Faith's apartment. Buffy bangs on the door.

Buffy: Faith! It's us, open up!

No one answers.

Buffy: Faith, c'mon, we got demon business to take care of.

More silence. Buffy turns to Willow and Giles.

Buffy: This isn't like her. Usually she's itching to kick demon butt.

Giles: Yes, well break down the door.

Buffy looks at him.

Giles: This is serious.

Buffy: Okay, stand back.

Willow and Giles step off the porch. Buffy side kicks the door. It doesn't budge. She rams it with her shoulder. Still doesn't budge.

Buffy (embarrassed): Usually that works.

She takes the hilt of her dagger and slams it down on the doorknob. It breaks off. She slashes the chain on the door and opens it.

The room appears empty.

Buffy: Faith?

Willow: It doesn't look like she's here.

Giles: We better head to the cemetery.

Willow and Giles turn and leave. Buffy looks back at the room, concerned.

Cut to the graveyard. Buffy, Willow, and Giles walk between the gravestones. A thin veil of moonlight covers the cemetery.

Willow: What exactly are we looking for?

Giles: Anything that will give us a clue to where the nest is.

Willow: Hmmm. Well I see gravestones, and more gravestones, ooooh and… oh it's just another gravestone. I thought it kind of looked like a person sitting down from over here.

Buffy: What is that?

Buffy points to a very small crumbling house on the far edge of the cemetery.

Giles: It looks abandoned. We may as well check it out.

Buffy (cheerfully): Yay, one point for Buffy.

Willow: Hey, I was trying.

Cut to inside of the old house, camera facing the front door. Buffy quietly pushes the door open. They walk inside. A ray of moonlight from a hole in the roof shines down, revealing swirling dust. All the windows are boarded up. Part of the staircase to the upper level has collapsed and the room smells of mildew and mothballs.

Buffy: Ughh, I'd fire the decorator.

They move down the hallway, cautiously, and enter a doorway that leads to the basement. The basement is filled with wooden shelves, stone walls, and lot's of cobwebs. There is a huge gaping hole in the far wall that opens up into a tunnel big enough to walk through. The tunnel is lit by torchlight and it breaks off into more tunnels like the roots of a tree. Buffy, Willow, and Giles dash to the side as voices and shadows appear on the wall of the tunnel. One of the two demons walks down another tunnel while the other comes down the main one towards the basement. Giles nods at Buffy giving the 'okay' signal. The demon steps through the hole into the basement, sees them and is about to yell for help. Buffy punches him in the face, knees him in gut, then holds her fist in her other hand and slams him on his back.

Giles: Bloody good.

Buffy: Hmm…I feel like this is the part where we steal the bad guys' costumes and sneak in.

Giles: Quickly now, more will be coming soon.

They tiptoe through the tunnel and come to a fork. Down one tunnel there is lots of light and chanting noises. Down the other, it opens into a cave. They hear chains rattling in the cave.

Buffy: Down here.

Willow and Giles follow her through the tunnel and into the cave. Faith is miserably pulling on her chains.

Buffy: Faith?

Cut to the Bronze. They are still fighting, evenly matched. Oz struggles to load up his crossbow, he doesn't load it in time. A demon jumps on him. Its long tongue flickers out and it tries to rip Oz's neck out.

Oz: A little help here!

Angel and Xander rush to his aid and pull the demon off him. Angel stabs it with a stake. Wesley and Cordelia come over, Wesley is sweating profoundly and looks scared out of his wits. They all fight with backs to each other in a circle.

Xander: I don't think we can hold them off any longer.

Wesley: the Head!

Angel: I'll get it.

Wesley: no, don't leave!

But Angel is already running out the door. Outside, he looks around and spots a car – a convertible with a guy inside. Angel throws the guy out of the car.

Angel: Can I borrow this? Thanks.

Guy: hey man, that's my car!

Angel drives away at full speed down the empty street, newspapers blowing up into the air as he drives by. Moments later he arrives at the school, the car skidding and stopping next to the sidewalk. He jumps out and runs to the door, which is locked. He smashes the glass with his fist and opens the door. Inside the school, it's dark and eerie without the bustle of highschool students. Angel heads to the library. He hears footsteps suddenly and turns around. It's the fake Buffy.

Angel: Buffy, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Willow and Giles.

Buffy: Oh, I just thought I'd come back to help. You guys have got it worse at the bronze…and I wanted to be with you.

Angel: We have to get to the library. It seems destroying the head in front of the demons is maybe our only hope.

Cut to the library. Angel and Buffy push through the door and start looking around for the box. Angel is checking behind the desk

Buffy: Can I ask you something?

Angel: Now?

Buffy: Well, I've been meaning to ask you it for a long time and I just kept putting it off, and it's important. It may not sound important, but it is to me. And if I don't ask you now I don't know when I'll be able to bring myself to ask you.

Angel stops and looks her straight in the eyes. His look is gentle and comforting.

Angel: You can ask me anything.

Buffy pushes her hair behind her ears.

Buffy: Do you ever get the feeling we're not meant to be together?

Angel laughs without humor.

Angel: All the time.

Buffy: It's just… I feel like I can never reach you, and not just literally. We can never truly be together. We'll always be fighting our feelings. And you've seen so many things, lived for so long. I'm only a teenager from Sunnydale High. It's so hard to be with someone who –

Angel: – you can't be around?

Buffy: exactly.

Angel smiles then it fades.

Angel: It's hard Buffy, I mean, everything. It's never easy. But you gotta be strong. Remember, you're the one who taught me that. And believe me, living as long as I have is a burden. You can't understand what I've been through, the horrible things I've done. But that doesn't matter now. The truth is I never really lived until I met you. When I had nothing and lived with the rats on the streets, I was pathetic and without hope, until I saw you. And when I was sent into the demon world I was tortured and suffered more than you can imagine, but I kept thinking…_I'm gonna see Buffy again_. So don't ever give up on me because I'll always love you more than you'll ever know.

Angel spots the box in the weapons cabinet.

Angel: Bingo.

He gets the keys from the secret hiding spot behind the counter and opens the mesh door.

Buffy: Finally.

She moves to punch him in the face but Angel swivels around, grabs her arm and twists it.

Angel: Nice try… how did you know to come to the library?

Buffy turns into a scaly horned demon. Angel punches it, grabs a dagger from the weapons and stabs it.

Angel: too easy.

He grabs the box and heads out the door.

Cut to the cave (meanwhile). Buffy leans in and starts hacking off the manacles with an ax.

Faith: What, did you have a change of heart? Come back to save my sorry ass?

Buffy: What are you talking about?

Faith: Oh don't play the innocent card, B. Now that Giles and Willow are here. And by the way, you don't know me. You don't know anything about me.

She punches Buffy with all her strength. Buffy falls backward.

Buffy: What is wrong with you?!

Faith: Yeah, there's always something wrong with me.

Giles: I think she's delirious.

Faith: I'm not delirious! She was trapped down here with me, then escaped and left me for dead meat.

Willow: She is delirious.

Buffy: Wait. I think you met a demon in my form.

Faith (laughs): That's all you can come up with?

Giles: No, seriously.

Buffy: these demons tend to do that to confuse their victims.

Faith: I was…knocked out by one of them in the cemetery.

Buffy: They must have sucked out your memories. I, uh…am sorry for whatever clone Buffy did to you.

Faith gives her a cold look then gets up.

Faith: Let's get out of here.

She walks past Buffy and they start to leave.

Buffy: I was kind of looking for an apology for bashing in my head…you know, or not.

She goes out of the cave to catch up with them.

Out in the tunnel, they are spotted by demons carrying torches.

Demons: Ourkghkeh numrk arghh!

Buffy: Bad sign.

Buffy begins kicking the demons' butts, but more start coming.

Cut to the Bronze. Angel shows up with the box. Zander is sporting a black eye and Cordelia and Wesley are cowering in the corner. Oz doesn't look so spiffy either.

Zander: It's about time!

Angel puts the box on the floor and opens the lid. He smashes a wine bottle lying around, on the head. He takes a lighter out of his pocket and lights in on fire. The head bursts into flames. Angel holds the box above his head.

Angel: Come and get it!

He throws it. The demons turn and growl and grunt obscenities in their language. They roar in anger and begin attacking each other, ripping each other to shreds.

Xander, Oz, Cordelia, Wesley, and Angel, breathe a sigh of relief.

Cut to the basement in the old house with the cave.

Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Faith are fighting for their lives. They finish off most of that wave of demons. One is left fighting Buffy. Buffy punches it hard in the stomach, sending it flying against the wall. Then it morphs into her mom, Joyce Summers. Her mom grasps her stomach in pain.

Joyce: Buffy please stop, you're hurting me! Please, it's really me. They captured me and possessed my body, they've been using me as a power source for memories to harm you.

She coughs.

Joyce: How can you just kill me? What if you're really wrong. You don't know the extent of their powers, they did this to me. I-I'm sorry.

Giles: Buffy, don't listen to her. She's one of them.

Buffy: I can't kill my own mother, even if it only looks like her.

Joyce: I'm so sorry Buffy. I came looking for you, I was worried. I didn't mean to get in your way. I'm so foolish.

Buffy is at a loss for what to do.

Giles: There is absolutely no record of these demons possessing humans, kill her!

Buffy looks from 'her mom' to Giles. Giles throws her a stake. Buffy closes her eyes and throws the stake at her mom. Her fake mom screams and turns into the demon and dies. Buffy still has her eyes closed. Giles puts his hand on her shoulder. She opens her eyes.

Buffy: Let's go.

They hurry up the stairs as more demons come down the tunnel. They shut the door.

Buffy: Willow, now!

Willow places her hand on the door. She closes her eyes and begins chanting a spell in latin.

Willow: Dormiens quercus nunquam abscido hinc impendio. (random Latin nonsense I made up)

A blast of light comes out from around the door.

Willow: Run!

They all run into the hall and out the door. The whole ground rumbles and a huge explosion erupts from underneath the house. The house caves in, including the basement, tunnels, caves, and all.

Purple mist arises from the house then evaporates. Willow, Giles, Buffy, and Faith lie on the ground away from the house, in disbelief that they escaped.

Cut to Gile's living room. Buffy is in the kitchen helping Giles make hot chocolate for everyone. The rest of the Scooby, except for Angel, is in the living room. Oz has his arm around Willow. Cordelia is sitting across them on the couch beside Wesley. Xander sits in an armchair glaring at Wesley.

Oz: So, one more victory for the scoobies. And Buffy.

Buffy (from the kitchen): Oh it was all Will's doing. You should have seen her, she was awesome.

Willow: Well, I thought the spell wouldn't work for sure a-and I almost forgot a few of the spell words –

Giles: – you did great.

Willow: thanks.

Xander: Wesley was pretty kick-ass with his hiding and shrieking and all.

Buffy interrupts to change the subject. She brings in the tray of hot chocolate.

Buffy: Hot chocolate anyone?

Wesley: Yes, please.

They all take a mug.

Giles: Cheers.

Wesley: Indeed.

Willow: Ooh, they have those little marshmallows in them.

Buffy looks distracted all of a sudden. She sips her hot chocolate and looks at the floor.

Buffy: you know what, it's late. I better go.

She gets up to grab her coat.

Buffy: I have to see if my mom's okay.

Willow: Okay, well bye. Thanks for the hot chocolate.

Everyone else nods, as they're busy drinking away.

Buffy: see ya.

She goes out the door.

Cut to the Summers' house. Joyce is asleep on an armchair with a book propped on her lap. Buffy quietly comes in the door.

Buffy: mom?

No answer. For a moment Buffy is panicked. Then she turns the corner and sees her mom asleep. She breathes a sigh of relief. She hugs her mom tightly. Her mom wakes up, though still half asleep.

Joyce: Buffy? What –

Buffy: I was afraid I…I'm just happy to see you!

Joyce looks surprised then hugs her back.

Cut to Buffy's room. Buffy takes off her coat and scarf and puts them on her bed. She sits on her bed. She spots the ring Angel gave her and she picks it up. Buffy runs her fingers over it, examining it closely, then puts it back on the table. She hugs herself as if it's chilly, but the house isn't cold at all.

She gets back on her coat and scarf.

Cut to Angel's place. Buffy is asleep on the couch. Angel adds another log to the fireplace and moves the ashes around with a poker. He looks over at Buffy then he brings a blanket to her and covers her up. Buffy stirs in her sleep and turns over, facing Angel. Angel strokes her hair. He suddenly spots a glinting ring on a chain that hangs around her neck. It's the ring that he gave to her.

Angel (quietly): I love you…always.


End file.
